<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Goes The Neighborhood by Hairspray_Hurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788239">There Goes The Neighborhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairspray_Hurricane/pseuds/Hairspray_Hurricane'>Hairspray_Hurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of the Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deception, Divorce, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairspray_Hurricane/pseuds/Hairspray_Hurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank tries to keep his affair a secret as the rest of Rainey Street falls apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hank hill/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wrapped up in the Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Wednesday morning. Hank mozied into the kitchen already dressed in his work attire, freshly shaven, and sat at the table. Peggy immediately sat a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Mornin' Peg." Said Hank as he flipped through the Wednesday paper, the usual.</p><p>"Morning, Hank." She said with a yawn. Peggy got to work whisking the eggs as the bacon was crisping up in the oven. She shook her head, lost in her thoughts.</p><p>"Don't you have a class to sub today?" Asked Hank, lowering the paper to throw a warm glance at his dedicated wife.</p><p>Peggy shrugged with a heavy sigh. "Oh you know, no one calls out sick anymore since everyone carries around hand-sanitizer." She said flippantly with a touch of bitterness. Peggy plated the eggs rather aggressively. The lack of work was getting to her. There was only so much puttering around the house one could do.</p><p>Peggy sat the plates of food on the table before taking a seat herself. "Bobby! Get your breakfast before its cold!" She shouted to her son. Bobby shuffled half-awake to the table and took a seat. He shoveled the eggs down, ignoring his parents.</p><p>Hank put his paper away and took a long look at his family with a small smile of approval. "Mornin' boy." Hank greeted his son fondly.</p><p>"Hey, Dad." Bobby mumbled with a mouthful of bacon.</p><p>Hank looked at the time and got up. "I'll see y'all tonight." He said, giving Peggy a firm handshake since Bobby was in the room. He grabbed his keys and was out the door. Yep it was a good day. He adjusted his glasses in the rearview mirror before backing out of the driveway.</p><p>Work was a typical day. He was always excited to show off the char-king grill. He even managed to sell a few.</p><p>He checked his phone when it was his lunch break. He smiled and excitedly texted back, he looked forward to this all day. Here it was safe from prying eyes. Hank took a rather dry selfie but he felt like a million bucks. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for a reply. He hid his screen under his desk, his cheeks scarlet. He looked around again to make sure he was alone before getting a better look at the photo that was sent to him. "Whoa mama." He whispered in approval. His collar felt a little tight.</p><p>His lunch break was over, he reluctantly put his phone away and got back to it. Hank watched the clock tick by for an eternity. Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough.</p><p>Hank managed, his work all done, he waited anxiously to clock out. As soon as the clock hit 5 he was out of there and changing into one of his nicer outfits. Hank sent Peggy a text about being late since Joe Jack was out sick. He hoped in his truck and slicked his hair back. He stopped by a flower stand on the way to his destination and chose a lovely arrangement of red roses. He payed in cash and continued on his way.</p><p>He felt like he was on air as he pulled into another man's driveway. Hank grabbed the bouquet and made his way to the front door. He checked his breath before knocking on the door.</p><p>"Be there in a moment." A woman's voice rang out.</p><p>Hank took that moment to get himself together and be cool. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The door opened, revealing a blonde woman in her 30's. "Those are beautiful." She gushed and invited him inside. She took the flowers from him and put them in a vase. Hank's eyes never left her figure. She was wearing an orange sundress with wedge sandals.</p><p>Hank walked over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He had waited all day for this. She gazed up at him breathlessly. Hank pulled up her dress and pulled down the bodice of the dress, revealing her breasts to him. He set her on the kitchen table and hastily undid his jeans, pulling them down mid-thigh. Hank kissed her intensely as he slid into her, rubbing her clit with his fingers. He took his time with her, she gasped and scratched his back as he pleasured her. She moaned his name as she felt closer, her face flushed, and her breathing labored. Hank loved seeing her like this. She clutched him tightly as she suddenly seized up, waves of pleasure washed over her. Hank himself fell over the edge and pumped her full of his load, enjoying her jerk and moan from being overly sensitive.</p><p>He held her for a moment while they caught their breath and basked in the after glow. He withdrew and pulled his pants back up. Robin sorted her self out and pulled him into a warm kiss. "Look at us, a couple of teenagers." Hank joked.</p><p>"I can't keep my hands off you like one." Robin laughed, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Clean yourself up and we'll go out to dinner." Hank said with a chuckle of satisfaction. He loved the way she looked after sex, staring with a pride at her smudge lipstick.</p><p>Robin pulled her dress back over her chest and brushed out the wrinkles. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Hank wiped his mouth off with a paper towel. The last thing he needed was Peggy asking why he had a pink stain around his mouth.</p><p>Robin came back out and twirled around with a playful laugh. Hank wrapped his arms around her and kissed her carefully, her head on his chest.</p><p>"Let's go." Robin said bubbly.</p><p>Hank opened the door of his truck for her and helped her in. "Always the gentlemen." She gushed. Hank's chest swelled with pride, of course he knew how to treat a lady. They held hands the entire way to the restaurant. It was on a lake with romantic outdoor seating. "Oh its so beautiful here." Robin gushed, her green eyes sparking.</p><p>"A beautiful dinner for an even more beautiful woman." Hank said, putting his hand in hers.</p><p>"More beautiful than your wife?" Robin asked playfully, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes.</p><p>"Definitely." Hank said with a firm resoluteness.</p><p>Robin's face lit up with a sly grin. "You're certainly better looking and behaved than Mr. Jackass."</p><p>"Damn right." Hank muttered, causing Robin to laugh again.</p><p>The evening wore on as they had wine glass after wine glass, enjoying each others company.</p><p>They froze when Hank's cell phone went off. "It's the wife." Hank sighed heavily, bitter their moment was ruined. He considered ignoring her call, but knew how persistent she could be. He swallowed and steeled himself before answer. "Hank Hill speaking." "You go ahead and cook for you and the boy, I'm going to be home late." He said, pausing for her to respond. "After finishing Joe Jack's gas run I ran into another big potential customer. Wish me luck, I think I'm about to seal the deal." Hank said and hung up after his wife said "I love you".</p><p>"Do you have to go?" Robin asked worriedly, her hand on top of his.</p><p>"Not yet, we still have a little more time." Hank said, his mood brightening back up.</p><p>Robin beamed at him and poured another glass of wine for them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since Hank's date, a few days too long. He was itching to see Robin again. Her husband was back in town for the week which meant they had to keep things on the low. He wanted to text her, how much he missed her but refrained. They would be together again soon. Hank stood in the alley, absentmindedly sipping his beer.</p><p>"Yup." Hank said randomly.</p><p>"You weren't even listening Hank!" Dale shouted in his usual grating voice.</p><p>"I was." Hank snapped defensively.</p><p>"Then what was I saying?" Dale challenged, pointing a bony finger in his face.</p><p>"Got dang it, I don't have time for this." Hank shoved his unfinished beer into the trashcan, leaving his friends to stare after him in concern. Hank always finished his beer. They watched as he started up his truck and tear out of the driveway.</p><p>Hank dialed the phone at the stop sign and called Robin. The only person that seemed to get him anymore. It rang and rang until at last her silky voice answered. "Hey sugarbear, wanna sneak out and go to our spot at the lake?" He purred, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" He heard a mans voice on the other end.</p><p>"No one, just another telemarketer." She said in a panic and hung up.</p><p>Hank scowled at the road ahead. That was no way to speak to your wife, his girl. Hank brooded as he decided to just go to the hardware store instead. That always calmed him. Not like Robin's soft lips on his- "BWAH!" Shouted Hank as he nearly rear-ended another car that was backing out. "Jack ass!" He yelled angrily at the person before pulling into the adjacent parking spot. He couldn't get this woman out of his head and he liked it like that.</p><p>He jumped when he got a notification. It was Robin! "Sorry hun, my husband was right there (blushing emoji)." Hank sighed and pocketed his phone again. As much as he was dying to text her back, he would wait until later when the Jackass was asleep.</p><p>Hank got out of his truck and went into the hardware store. He wandered around aimlessly until he found himself in the aisle they met. She was trying to pick out a socket set when he recommended a good brand. When they locked eyes there was a spark each of them felt for the first time in their lives.</p><p>Hank stood there remembering that moment. Her soft wavy blonde hair, sparkling laughter, and that green blouse she had on. He didn't like being kept from his gal but they made choices and they were stuck in them. She made the mistake of marrying that oaf and he did...when he married Peggy. This thought saddened him tremendously. He used to think he was happy. If only they had met much sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy strutted into the living room and posed in front of the tv, a million dollar smile lighting up her face. "What do you think Hank?" She asked cheerfully.</p><p>Hank shifted around in his seat trying to see passed her. "Dang it, Peggy, I missed the- a penalty! That's ridiculous!" Hank shouted, ignoring Peggy. Peggy glared at him indignantly, masking her hurt, she promptly turned off the tv and stormed out of the living room. "What'd ya do that for?" He demanded at her retreating form.</p><p>Peggy whirled around, faint tears streaks reflection in the light. "You know Hank, if you spent half as much attention on your family."</p><p>"Dang it I do! It's been a long week and I just wanted to watch some got dang football." Hank shouted, finding himself a healthy five feet away from his wife.</p><p>"Really I wouldn't know since you don't talk to me anymore! You're shutting me out, Hank!" Peggy shouted before turning to leave, sobbing.</p><p>Hank clenched his jaw and balled his fists for a moment, the vein on his forehead throbbing. It had been too long of a week and the last thing he wanted to do was interact with that shrill, bossy, matronly...; Hank shook his head. He took a few deep breaths and remembered he had to keep up appearances. He went after Peggy, she was still the mother of his boy.</p><p>He found her crying in one of the patio chairs. Hank cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. The years certainly weren't kind to her, Hank thought. Peggy didn't acknowledge him at first. "Go away!" She croaked, waving him away. Hank wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, he almost obliged. "Peggy I-" He began but stopped. He felt incredibly awkward and her crying was irritating him. "Peggy, I'm sorry. It's been a really tough week and I've been taking it out on you." He said, sounding almost forced. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She leaned into his hand and lifted her head. Mascara streaks and smudges made her look especially pitiful. "You have to talk to me, Hank. You can't just shut me out and expect things to be okay." She said hoarsely, still slumped down in her chair.</p><p>Hank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll work on that, Peggy. You know I love you." Hank said woodenly.</p><p>"I love you too, Hank." Peggy sniffled as she slowly got up and threw her arms around him.</p><p>He hugged her back, feeling almost sorry for her. She was a good wife for the most part. She just wasn't his soulmate like he once thought. She was still his wife. He admonished himself, the least he could do was be respectful. "Say, why don't you take that Carolina gal out for lunch? It's been awhile since you two ladies got together." Hank said, pulling away from Peggy.</p><p>"About that..." Peggy began but paused when Hank shoved cash into her hands. She bit her lip as he contemplated what to do. It wouldn't hurt to visit an old friend. "Okay, Hank. Maybe we could go dancing this weekend?" Peggy asked, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, we can do that. Might wanna hurry and get your friend, don't want to miss the dinner specials." Hank said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to play it cool, Peggy did know him well, too well.</p><p>"Are you trying to get rid of me, Hank?" Peggy accused, a fresh wave of tears pouring down her angry face.</p><p>"No! I was trying to do something nice!" He defended himself, throwing his hands out of his pockets.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry. I'll go get cleaned up and call...Caroline." Peggy said wiping her eyes. She leaned in for a kiss, Hank gave her a quick peck. It wasn't out of character for him.</p><p>Once Peggy was inside, Hank whipped out his phone and texted his sweetheart that he would be free the rest of the afternoon. He looked around as he anxiously waited for a reply. A few minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. What was taking her so long? His mind wondered to her performing her wifely duties to her husband. This line of thought caused him to pace angrily. His phone buzzed, stopping in his tracks. He glared at his phone, it was just Bill, Hank rolled his eyes in disgust. His phone buzzed again, it was Robin, his sweetheart at last. "Jackass will be gone again in the next hour. Wanna come over ;)"</p><p>Hank confirmed that he would be over there asap. He had to get ready. He hoped Peggy wouldn't take too long in the bathroom. Speaking of the devil, she waltzed out the sliding door, her mood perked back up. "You look nice, Peggy." Hank said, noticing she was glitzed up.</p><p>"Thanks, Carol and I are going to the new restaurant that opened up downtown. Drinks are half off!" She nearly shouted.</p><p>"That's great! Well have a good time!" Hank said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pushing her towards her car.</p><p>Peggy gave him a strange look but dismissed it as him wanting her to just have fun. "See ya later, I love you!" She said before pulling out the driveway.</p><p>"You too!" Hank said, waving. He waited for her to be out of sight before going back in to get ready.</p><p>"Yup." He said confidently as he stared at his reflection. Hank put on a splash of cologne, his confidence soaring. He gave the mirror one last glance before leaving. He would make a quick trip the local florist before going to see his Robin. He thought about what flowers he would get for his love, maybe some kind of lilies or some kind of summery arrangement? The trip to the florist was surprisingly short.</p><p>Hank got out and perused the ready made arrangements. There was a beautiful assortment of colorful roses and lilies. He carefully picked them up and snatched up a generic dozen of red roses. He set the flowers down carefully.</p><p>"Ah this is a lovely choice. What a lucky person." The florist said as she rang him up.</p><p>"Yeah, she is." Hank said, his cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>Hank paid and left. He carefully laid the flowers on the passenger seat and made a quick stop home. He grabbed the roses and hurried inside. Hank shoved them in a vase and left a quick note that said "Propane Emergency". Hank practically ran back to his truck and tore out of there. Another second spent not with his precious Robin was a moment wasted and time was a rare commodity. He was in such a rush to get to Robin's that he nearly jumped out of skin when his phone rang. He quickly picked up, unable to see who was calling since he was driving.</p><p>"Hello?" He answered in his business voice.</p><p>"Hey Honeybear." A familiar silky voice greeted him.</p><p>"Robin! I'm on my way! ETA 5 minutes." Hank said excitedly. "Put on that outfit I like." He commanded, knowing she liked to be dominated.</p><p>She whispered a breathy goodbye to him. Hank felt himself get hot under the collar. He hoped she would greet him like that one scene in a video they had watched. Something Peggy would never do. He pulled into Jackass's place, his rightful place and hopped out the truck. He carried the flowers to the door, his heart pounding in his chest. He knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come on in, I'm waiting for you." He heard her smooth wanting voice beckon him in.</p><p>Hank opened the door and found his sweet on her knees in a stringy lingerie number, waiting for him. He presented the flowers to her. She admired them for a moment before carefully setting them down and getting to work on undoing his pants. Hank slammed the door shut behind him and moaned when he felt her warm soft lips on the head of his dick. "Now this is how a man should be greeted by his woman." He moaned, bracing himself against the wall. His breath hitched when she went further down his shaft. He placed a firm hand on the back of her head and guided her, curling his fingers in her silky blonde hair.</p><p>Hank felt himself grow ever closer, he panted as he pushed her away gently. She stared up at him breathlessly, her cheeks scarlet and her lips a reddish hue. Hank picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He dropped her down playfully before pouncing on her waiting body. He shoved her thong aside and pushed into her. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, bringing her lips to his. The passion was so intense and fiery, Hank reveled in it. Robin slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit. This drove him wild as he picked up his pace. Soon he slowed back down again, taking his time with her.</p><p>"Hank." She moaned breathlessly. He could feel her tensing up around him. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and went as deep as he could. She cried out as she came. Hank went at a vigorous pace before he too joined her. They were a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs.</p><p>They held onto each other for a good while, eventually falling asleep. Hank woke with a start, the sun had already set. He nervously checked the time. "Nine-Thirty?! Oh no!" He said in a panic, sitting up. Robin cuddled closer to him. He stared down at his angel. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her. This was where he belonged. It felt right. Thankfully Peggy hadn't left him a message yet, so he should have a little more time.</p><p>"You don't have to go already do you?" Robin asked sleepily.</p><p>"I will soon, unfortunately." Hank said with a long sigh, rubbing the sleep from his face.</p><p>"Just stay here with me." Robin whined cutely.</p><p>"I would love that more than anything." Hank whispered, kissing her softly.</p><p>She held his face for a moment before pulling away. "I waited all week to see you. It felt like an eternity." She said quietly, sitting up.</p><p>"Tell me about it. It's torture being in the wrong woman's arms...I saved myself all week for you." He said bittersweetly.</p><p>"That's hot and also really sweet. I didn't get much of a choice, Jack likes to get as much sex as he can from me before he's off on another business call." Robin sighed, rolling her eyes, pressing herself to Hank's side. The thought of another man making it with his soulmate crushed his spirit.</p><p>"What are we gonna do, Robin?" Hank asked, taking her hand in his.</p><p>"Continue as we are. What else can we do?" She said with a shrug.</p><p>"Yea, what else can we do..." Hank sagged against the plush headboard.</p><p>"We're having fun aren't we? I'm going to make us some coffee." Robin said as she slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen.</p><p>Hank found his pants and put them on before making his way into the kitchen as well. He smiled when he saw her taking care of the forgotten flowers. He liked that she was still wearing the lingerie. Its something Peggy wouldn't and couldn't do since Bobby was around. "You're even more beautiful after we make it." Hank gushed, wrapping a possessive arm around her lithe waist. Robin giggled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>The smell of fresh coffee warmed the home in a pleasant way. She poured them both a cup and sat at the modest kitchen table. She held his hand and took a sip of coffee. "You sure know the good stuff." Hank commented after taking a sip of his own drink. "Its because you're used to drinking that Maxwell House stuff." She laughed airily.</p><p>Hank's phone lit up with a notification. They both sighed and sagged a little. Hank checked his phone and sure enough it was the devil herself. "I have to get going. The wife is home now." Hank said glumly.</p><p>"At least finish your coffee, Hank." Robin insisted, squeezing his hand affectionately.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. The missus certainly doesn't make it like this." Hank said, putting Peggy down again.</p><p>"How sad she doesn't even know how to make your coffee the way you like it after all these years." Robin agreed with him.</p><p>Hank savored his coffee, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. Maybe he could take tomorrow off, Buck of all people would be understanding. "Why don't we go to the lake tomorrow and just forget the world?" Hank suggested hopefully.</p><p>Robin lit up, "I'd love that! What about your job though?"</p><p>"Buck will understand." Hank reassured her.</p><p>"And your wife?" She pressed.</p><p>"She has to sub tomorrow, as long as I'm home by six it'll be okay." Hank beamed at Robin. She clapped her hands excitedly and poured him another cup of coffee with a playful smirk. "Now I have to finish this cup before I go." Hank said, giving her a devious grin.</p><p>"I know." She purred, taking a seat on his lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank woke up feeling fresh and recharged. He rolled out of bed carefully and put his glasses on. Buck gave him the day off and agreed to cover for him. Hank never thought he'd be grateful his boss was a womanizing scumbag. He hummed to himself as he shaved and cleaned up for the day, splashing some of his nicer aftershave on. It was a week day so they would have the place practically to themselves. At last he would be in the love of his life's arms again. Just him and her on the peace romantic lake. Him grilling with her sitting there looking pretty.</p><p>Hank finished up in the bathroom and threw on his work uniform. He grabbed his nice button down from the closet and folded it over his arm. Peggy thankfully hadn't stirred yet. She would soon. Hank grabbed his precious guitar, Betty, and leaned the case against the counter. He set the coffee maker up so Peggy could have some coffee when she woke up.</p><p>He hummed as swaggered to his truck, that he took the time to clean up and wash the night before. He put his guitar in the backseat with the same care he would with an infant. He loved when her Jackass money maker was out of town so they could be together again. Hank wondered what Robin saw in him anyway. He shook his head and turned on the radio. Today was their day, no Peggy, no Jackass, just the two of them alone at the lake.</p><p>Hank pulled into the driveway and parked. He hopped out the truck and knocked on the door before letting himself in with the spare key. "Robin." He called her name as he walked into her bedroom. She screamed and threw whatever she could at him. "It's me! Its Hank!" He shouted, trying to avoid getting hit.</p><p>"Hank?" She asked in confusion, squinting in the dark. Robin turned the lamp by her bed on. "You scared the shit out of me! You didn't even call or knock." Robin said irritably, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hank chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Call me next time!" She huffed and threw a pillow at him.</p><p>Hank caught it and threw it back. "A pillow fight first thing in the morning, you really are full of surprises."</p><p>"I'm gonna make some coffee." She yawned and shuffled by him. Hank caught her waist and embraced her from behind. He tilted her head back and kissed her. Robin shuffled into the kitchen, the sun rising, casting an orange glow through the windows.</p><p>Hank took a seat at the table and drank in her bed head and naked form. "Its so hawt that you sleep naked. I could just roll over and touch your breast." He said in a low voice.</p><p>Robin squinted at the coffee maker as she tried to wake up. It was too early for all of this. She couldn't help snickering at the inflection in his voice, he spoke a little funny.</p><p>"I'm going to go the boys room." He announced before getting up. He paused by the small table where her wedding photo was displayed, she was certainly beautiful, he scowled at Jack pictured beside her. Hank flipped the photo face down and went about his business.</p><p>Robin sat Hank's mug on the table and took a seat herself. She nursed her coffee as she tried to forget about the fight with her husband last night. She was supposed to have fun today. She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands.</p><p>Hank slid into his chair and picked up his coffee. "What's wrong sugarbear?" He asked, looking at her in concern.</p><p>Robin sat up and shrugged. "You gave me a heart attack earlier!" She playfully smacked his hand away before taking it into her own.</p><p>Hank gazed at her dreamily, this is who he wanted to wake up to everyday the rest of his life. "Look at you, I'm having an affair with an angel."</p><p>"Oh, Hank, stop it!" Robin blushed.</p><p>"Its fate that we met, star crossed lovers and all." Hank continued, gazing intently at her.</p><p>Robin looked away and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah." She said shyly. She remembered when Jack would talk to her like that. "I'm excited about going to the lake. Why don't we grab something on the way, I don't feel like messing up the kitchen right now." She said cheerfully, leaning against the table.</p><p>"You got it baby." He said and finally took a sip of his own coffee. "Perfect every time."</p><p>Robin finished her coffee and left Hank at the table to get ready. She looked through her closet and picked out a yellow floral sundress and paired it with neutral toned strappy sandals. She went into the bathroom and washed her face as well as tamed her wavy hair. Robin applied a few coats of waterproof mascara, spf moisturizer, and a lip stain. She smiled at her reflection and spritzed some of her perfume on her pulse points.</p><p>Hank sat there watching the morning birds peck at the bird feeder Robin had put out in autumn the previous year. The were lovely and reminded him of his Robin. This was his home. There with her.</p><p>Robin came back into the kitchen, perky as ever and posed in front of him. "You are more beautiful every time I look at you." Hank said, tinged red.</p><p>"Thank you." She chirped, swiveling back and forth for a moment. "Lets go! Daylight is burning!" She said, tugging him up by the hand.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Hank said as he got to his feet quickly. He loved the high energy of the younger woman.</p><p>Robin locked the house up behind them. Hank opened his truck door for her. "Always the gentlemen, Hank." She giggled as she climbed in.</p><p>Hank closed the door and got into the truck himself. He backed out of her driveway and headed towards the lake. Robin pulled out a cassette from her purse and put it in. Sheryl Crow's "All I Wanna Do" played on the radio.</p><p>"I didn't know the younger folk still used cassettes." Hank said, pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"It was my mom's, she would play it every time we would go anywhere in the car." Robin said wistfully.</p><p>Hank squeezed her hand. "She has good taste."</p><p>"Yeah..." Robin said and plastered on a wide grin. "Can we stop at that new breakfast place? I'm starving." Robin changed the subject quickly.</p><p>"Its coming up in a couple of exits." Hank said, sneaking glance at her.</p><p>The rode the rest of the way in silence. Robin tried to quash down the unexpected guilt she felt. Maybe this was the karma everyone talked about. Jack was none the wiser. Nor was Hank's wife most likely. Robin never seen Hank's wife, she only knew what he told her. Today wasn't the day to get cold feet, especially since she practically begged for it. She was so lonely since she had grown apart from her husband who was away all the time. She shook her head.</p><p>Hank pulled into the new restaurant which was already packed with the early birds and seniors. He opened Robin's door for her and escorted her inside.</p><p>They waited at the hostess stand, hand in hand. "Hi, how are you today? Table for two?" The hostess asked.</p><p>"Hi! Booth please if one is available." Robin asked.</p><p>"Right this way!" The hostess said and quickly lead them to a booth that had just been cleaned. "You're waitress will be with you soon!" She said before hurrying off.</p><p>"Thank you!" Robin said quickly before she was gone.</p><p>"This is nice, you, me, out for breakfast together." Hank said as he picked up his menu.</p><p>"Yea its a pretty day." Robin chirped happily as she picked up the menu.</p><p>Hank scoffed humorously, "Peggy would order the Huevos Rancheros in her broken Spanish."</p><p>Robin sighed," Hank, honey, can we please not talk about your wife right now."</p><p>"Right, I'm with you now. God being with her for the last 20 years and you come along. Its a fresh breath of air. I have that spark back, thanks to you." Hank said, still perusing the menu.</p><p>Robin gave him a look, it was fine to talk about how much their spouses sucked but it was getting that he always put her down like that. This was supposed to be a special little get away. "Today is about us. Let's keep it that way." Robin said gentle, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Hank got the hint and steered the conversation back to Robin. She was quiet but expressive. A far cry from his wife who shouted everything and made it about herself. Always embarrassing him. He was proud to show Robin off. Maybe one day he could show her off as his new wife.</p><p>The waitress came by and got their orders. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that woman that came up to their table at first.</p><p>"Hank Hill, it is you!" The older woman said, startling the couple.</p><p>"Uh yes, Mrs. Mabel! How are you doing today? You're not due for a refill until next Friday." Hank said, his face red that they had been caught.</p><p>"I know that! I just wanted to say hello to you and your wife. Peggy was it?" She asked as she leaned in and squinted at Robin. "My, she's so young, nice catch." Mrs. Mabel said with a wink.</p><p>"Aww thank you!" Robin said sweetly, playing along. She kicked Hank's shin under the table. He jumped but played it off.</p><p>"Mabel!" Shouted the older woman's friends, waving her back over.</p><p>"It was good seeing you two, take care." Mrs. Mabel said before shuffling back to her table.</p><p>"That was close." Robin laughed.</p><p>"Too close if you ask me." Hank said, adjusting his glasses nervously.</p><p>There food arrived not long after and they chatted lightly. Hank kept throwing glances at the Mabel's table, whose occupants were absorbed in there own conversation. They finished their meal quickly. Hank paid of course and they hopped back onto the road.</p><p>Hank felt better to be out of the diner. He was glad it wasn't another customer or worse that caught him.</p><p>"You seem tense." Robin observed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just glad it was Mrs. Mabel that caught us this time." Hank admitted.</p><p>"Oh, Hank its fine. Let me help you relax." Robin purred as she slid a hand up his thigh. He felt his pants grow tighter as she massaged his thigh. Thankfully they were almost to the lake.</p><p>They were charged and wanting by the time they had made it to their cabin. Robin got out by herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, grinding her hip as he sandwiched her between him and his truck.</p><p>Hank picked her up and carried her inside the cabin. Once the door was shut they tore off each other's clothes like the animals they were. They were a tangle of limbs, moaning with each move, each electric touch.</p><p>They laid tangled up in each other as they caught their breath. "I love you, Robin." Hank said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Robin stared at him wide eyed. "Really?" She asked, trying to hide her shock. "Of course I do." Hank said warmly. Robin blushed, she knew he was waiting for her to say those three little words back. She wasn't ready to. The longer she took to just say it hung in the air. "I love you being with you too." She said carefully. They were married people after all.</p><p>Hank kissed her deeply and lovingly, filled up on infatuation. Robin smiled at him, the sun streaming in just right to make them glow. "I want to remember this forever." He whispered. Robin smiled sweetly at him before turning her back to him. He spooned her, playing with her hair. She did love the attention he basked her in. They fell asleep, enjoying their after sex nap.</p><p>A few hours passed before Robin stirred. She carefully got out of bed and threw her dress back on. She looked around the quaint cabin, it reminded her of her honeymoon. She shook her head. Why was she in such a funk today?</p><p>Hank sat up and yawned. "How long have you been up?" He asked tiredly.</p><p>She shrugged, "Ten minutes?"</p><p>"You okay?" Hank asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Yeah, just reminiscing I guess." She said quietly, leaning back into his chest.</p><p>"About what?" Hank asked curiously.</p><p>"About a trip I took in the mountains five or six years ago. The cabin was similar." She said swaying back and forth, messing with the hem of her dress.</p><p>"We should take a trip to the mountains sometime." He said thoughtfully, already planning it out in his mind.</p><p>"That'd be lovely!" She said with sparkling laughter. "Hey! There's a boat outside, lets take it out!" She said, leading him to the door.</p><p>"The last time I was here with the guys we caught so many fish that day." Hank said as he pulled the canoe towards the water.</p><p>"I remember you telling me about that." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, caught the biggest bass of my life." Hank continued.</p><p>"Jack used to be quite the fisherman too. Once he and his uncle caught a bunch of trout, his mom and I cooked it all up. That was the last time we all got together." Robin said as she got into the canoe.</p><p>Hank got in carefully and pushed off. "What were you saying about not talking about our spouses today?"</p><p>Robin rolled her eyes and glared at the water. "Honestly, Hank, I just want to go home now."</p><p>"All I said was that you wanted to keep our spouses out of today and I was reminding you of that." Hank defended himself as he rowed them out farther.</p><p>"Just take me back, Hank." Robin said, her arms crossed.</p><p>"No, we came here to have a good time and dang it we are going to." He insisted, continuing to paddle further from the shore.</p><p>"I swear to god I will swim back if I have to." She threated, rocking the canoe some.</p><p>"Keep that up and we'll both be swimming." Hank warned sternly.</p><p>"If that's how it has to be." She said, giving him a look of warning.</p><p>Hank looked over her angry expression, down to her plump lips and delicate collar bones. "Look at us, our first fight." He began to laugh.</p><p>Robin failed to see the humor in it. She just wanted to go home. "Hank this isn't funny just take me back now." Robin said, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"C'mon Robin. We're having fun." He whined.</p><p>She huffed before diving out of the canoe, tipping it over in the process.</p><p>"BWAH!" Hank yelped as he fell into the water.</p><p>Robin burst out laughing. "Okay now that was funny."</p><p>Hank wiped the water out of his eyes as he held on to his glasses. Thankfully he didn't lose them. He splashed some water at her. She splashed back. Soon it was an all out battle as Robin made her way back to shore.</p><p>They dragged themselves back onto land, laughing and splashing, holding on to each other. "Shit we left the boat!" Robin cursed.</p><p>"Someone will get it." Hank waved off.</p><p>"Good, because I'm not going back out there. It's getting late." She said, leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yep." Hank said, knowing their time was drawing to close.</p><p>"Thanks for taking me out today." Robin said gazing out at the lake.</p><p>"It was my pleasure little lady." Hank said, holding her a little tighter.</p><p>They both froze when they heard the faint ringing of Hank's phone. Their time had come to an end.</p><p>Hank helped her to her feet. They both quietly retrieved the rest of their stuff from the cabin as Hank called Peggy back. They were both pretty soggy still. Robin turned on the heater and kept quiet as he spun a little lie. He hung up the phone and sighed heavily.</p><p>"Buck covered for me thankfully. Apparently Peggy stopped by Strickland's to surprise me for lunch." Hank said, uneasy.</p><p>"Mr. Strickland must really like you then." Robin said as she rolled the window down.</p><p>"We go way back." Hank with a smile.</p><p>"Its nice to have friends." She said with a smile and turned the radio back on.</p><p>"I remember when this album came out." Hank said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Yea I was kid then, my mom was so excited." Robin said, looking out the window sadly.</p><p>"She has good taste."</p><p>"She did." Robin agreed.</p><p>"You don't talk about your family much." Hank commented, lacing his fingers with hers.</p><p>"What's there to say? The past is the past. We're here today, let's focus on that." Robin said, wanting to change the subject.</p><p>"Can't argue with that."</p><p>They rode in comfortable silence the rest of the back to Robin's place. Hank was mostly dried out now. "I'll see you soon. Let me know when you're free." Robin said before kissing him goodnight.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Hank said, not wanting to go back to his house.</p><p>Robin stalled as well, not wanting to go into her dark empty house. "Don't want your wife to worry." She chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>Hank shrugged. "I love you. Good night, sugarbear." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless when they parted.</p><p>He escorted her to her door and kissed her again before reluctantly leaving.</p><p>Robin went inside and sighed. She turned on the kitchen light and smiled at the flowers. It had been a long time since Jack had done anything special like that. She missed him. Robin went to her room for a change a clothes when she noticed her wedding photo was face down. She gave it a funny look before righting it and smiling sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>